


Prompto's Nightmare

by Musiclovinswimmer



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-10-18 11:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10615545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclovinswimmer/pseuds/Musiclovinswimmer
Summary: Prompto starts to doubt his place in the group, fearing he's useless nightmares start plaguing him. Noctis decides it's time to step in and help him no matter what.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is the first thing i've written in a while so its not the best, I haven't really edited it so the mistakes are all mine. I was inspired by one of my friends writing her own story and I decided to give it a shot!

Chapter 1

Prompto gazed up at the stars thinking about what happened in the day, everything was hectic now since Insomnia fell Noctis was a lot more guarded and quite, Ignis and Gladio were on edge more than ever trying to keep them safe, and he tried to keep the atmosphere light with his pictures and sometimes Chocobos.  
With his arm propping his head Prompto tried to find consolations in the sky but the stars just looked like little dots trying to keep daemons at bay. As much as he fought, his daemons started plaguing his mind. 

“You’re only here cause Noctis feels bad, the others don’t need you you’re holding them back, your photos aren’t helping anyone; you are the worst even Cindi hates you.” They screamed 

As much as Prompto wanted to ignore them he couldn’t, he knew they were true but it’s easier pretending that the others need him and hiding his problems; than explaining everything to the others.  
Tears blurred his vision they ran down his face onto his arm, they’re right the others don’t need him, he’s the week link only good at shooting photos and sometimes fighting magictec and daemons. The tears where streaming down his face in full force, as much as he wiped away more replaced them.  
Prompto sat up and summoned his gun, in an attempt to distract himself, he started talking it apart and putting it together again. Messing with something always helped him to blur out the thoughts. He looked down at the camp, Ignis was cooking looking frantically for some ingredient he needed, Gladio and Noctis were off to the side training with great swords. If he just disappeared they wouldn’t notice, he was sure that they didn’t notice he was gone now. He didn’t matter, just another pawn in the way holding them back.  
Prompto shook his head to chase away the tears and continued messing with his gun, as he put it together he thought back to what the King said to Noctis, “Walk tall my son.”

Regis had to know something was going to happen. It was a big day Noctis was leaving but previous times the king was never that emotional. Prompto could imagine that day perfectly, from leaving Insomnia to the regalia breaking down and having to push her to hammerhead it brought a smile to his face remembering just how tired and whiney everyone was. He wished they could go back in time when everything was fine and they were just going to Altissia to get Noctis and Lady Luna married. 

In some ways what happened could be seen as an ok thing because the four of them got closer and if started feeling more like a family than just four friends.  
“Prompto dinner is ready get down here!” Noctis shouted bringing Prompto back to reality. Prompto smiled at the prince and stood up and began walking down the small hill. He looked to his brothers eating and started thinking about all the good things that had happened since their adventure started from feeding the Cat at Galdin quay to running errands for Cindi. Sure somethings were horrible but right now the good things out numbered the bad. 

“You know people might think you’re a mountain man if you keep hiking up every time we camp out.” Gladio teased Prompto smiled and shook his head  
“People might think you’re mean if you keep teasing me” he chuckled as he grabbed a plate of curry.  
Prompto turned to the others and saw Gladios slight smirk as he ate Ignis and Noctis were in their own little world talking to quietly for Prompto to hear.  
He sat down and started eating, not realizing how hungry he was, usually he hated camping but with Iggy’s cooking it felt like home. If home was cold and scary most of the time. 

As everyone finished up their food Iggy collected the plates and when to start cleaning up, Prompto stood up and stretched with his belly full, he started to fell content once more. He walked over to Iggy and started drying the washed dishes. Ignis gave him a funny look,  
“Thank you for the help Prompto, however you don’t need to dry them I can when I’m done.” 

“Iggy you do everything when it comes to cooking so shut up and let me help for once!” he chuckled and set down the plate grabbing another one. Ignis smiled and continued washing the dishes, a calm silence fell over the camp as everyone started getting sleepy and more relaxed.  
When the dishes were done Ignis and Prompto started putting everything together so they had less to pack up in the morning.  
Noctis looked toward the small blond and softly smiled, his heart started racing and he felt like if would burst. Prompto always had a funny effect on him, since day one Noctis could tell there was something special about the kid who could light up the room with his hair and award winning smile. From the freckles on his face to the leopard printed pants Prompto was perfect, nothing about him was wrong he was just a ball of sunshine always cheering on the others and bringing light into whatever was going on at the time. 

Noctis couldn’t remember a time when Prompto didn’t light up a room, or make a sticky situation seem lighter than it actually was. The blond ball of sunshine was one of the best parts of Nocits’s life he always made Noctis feel important and like he had a friend, Ignis and Gladio were his friends as well but they grew up as it was their job to be his advisor and sword then friend. And Prompto was, well he was Prompto and when they met in school Noctis knew Prompto would be more than a friend. 

The only thing that worried Noctis was how quite Prompto was now, ever since Insomnia Prompto wasn’t as outgoing and happy as he once was. Something was going on and Noctis couldn’t quite get his finger on it, whatever it was Prompto hid is so well Noctis and the others couldn’t make out what was going on at all.

Prompto was great at putting up walls even with someone he’d trust with his life, Prompto could tell something was up with Noctis when he caught him giving him one of his ‘what’s in your head’ looks. As much as Prompto loved Noctis, he could get really nosey and sometimes it helped and others Prompto just felt like he was an even bigger burden on the guy. It was almost midnight and Prompto felt sleep pulling him in,  
“Guys I’m going to head for bed, night all.” He exclaimed as he stood up and stretched. A chorus of nights filled the silence as he walked into the tent he shared with Ignis. 

Prompto set his camera by his pillow and took off his jacket and shirt pulling on a plain black shirt, he took off his pants and pulled on the soft cotton ones. He grabbed his camera and sat on the cot. Having the Prince as a friend had its perks, he was able to get a state of the art camera with enough space for hundreds of photos. He wasn’t a professional by any means but looking at the pictures he took at the beginning to now he could tell how much he was improving. Taking photos was one of the ways Prompto helped to cope with the daemons in his mind, when he was looking through the lens at the world it was like he could capture time itself and the moment would never die, that’s one of the reasons he takes as many photos as he can of his brothers and the adventure they are on. 

As he was going through the photos Ignis walked in and started getting ready himself, Prompto always admitted the advisor. He had so many different skills and was able to help with pretty much everything. He admired and envied him the only thing he was good at was taking photos.  
Ignis glanced at Prompto as he stared as the camera’s screen lost in the photos, he smiled. Ignis always felt like Prompto was he little brother, he had such a hopeful look on the world and always seemed to be happy. Ignis longed to have the feeling of childhood innocence, something he had lost long ago. He couldn’t even remember what it was like to be filled with hope and not have a feeling of danger lingering on his chest at every moment of the day.  
Prompto could feel Ignis’s eyes on him but he knew it was in a good way, with a sigh he turned the camera off and put it to the side. Sleep was calling his name and he wasn’t going to make it wait any longer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I have been super pumped about writing this and I couldn't wait to post chapter 2.. I've tried to add more fluff to this chapter and i think it worked out pretty well!

“No!” he screamed sprinting to Noctis, the king had been pushed by a daemon and was falling off the cliff. Noctis was tumbling, and Ignis and Gladio were pinned back to back with no escape. Prompto was trapped, either save the prince or go for Iggy and Gladio. Ignis screamed at his to run for Noctis, they couldn’t afford to lose the king, they couldn’t afford to lose anything. Prompto was in a panic, his friends were going to die and there was nothing he could really do. He sprinted to the cliff while looking back and shooting the daemons that surrounded the others.   
He got to the cliff, looking over for Noctis he was hanging on by a branch near the top, without a second thought he jumped down the cliff to Noctis. Using his mechanical chainsaw, he made a divit in the wall and pushed Noctis up to a better hold.   
As he gripped the branch Noctis looked at his and gave a sickly grin, 

“Looks like the traitor is in a pinch, too bad there’s no one to help you.” Noctis let out a chuckle and looked up Ignis and Gladio were in the process of helping Noctis up and leaving him there.  
Gladio let out a laugh seeing the younger boy struggle, the look of shock and betrayal on his face was the best. He looked at Ignis and the two shared a laugh and pulled Noctis to safety. Gladio summed his great sword and swung it at the boy cutting the branch sending Prompto tumbling to the ground.

Ignis was woken up by a yell, Prompto was fumbling on his cot with a layer of sweat covering him. In a second Ignis was up and by his side trying to wake the young boy up.  
“Prompto, Prompto! Wake up you’re safe.” Ignis said softly grabbing the boy trying to calm and wake him up. Prompto shot up almost smacking Ignis’s glasses off.

“Prompto are you ok?” Ignis whispered  
“oh um ya” he said breathlessly “I’m 100% cool” Prompto replied trying to even out his breathing.

Ignis didn’t believe him for a second, it was easy to tell when Prompto was lying, he had never gotten a grasp on changing his body language. Ignis could barely see him but from the tone of his voice Prompto was shaken up.   
Having the label of the ‘mom’ of the group Ignis had a lot to do to make sure the others are well, and nothing big blows up in their face. Prompto was the most unexperienced of them all, that caused Ignis to worry even more. 

The fact that he’s having nightmares worry’s Ignis, in many ways Prompto is the strongest of them all and Ignis admires him greatly. He was thrown into this and accepted every aspect so he could continue his friendship with Noctis. Prompto only ever complained about camping, everything else he faced head on and never gave up. 

Prompto was afraid to lay back down, he feared sleep and the terrors it could bring. Prompto had tried everything to get rid of the nightmares; however, nothing was helping. Even the Chocobo song didn’t keep the daemons away. Ignis was still by his side looking at him Prompto could feel the concern dripping off of him and he hated it, he knew it wasn’t pity but it felt damn close to it. Instead of lying in a puddle of sweat he got up nudging Ignis so he could stand and leave the tent. 

Fresh air hit him like a wave, the wind pushed his bed head back and cleared his face. The sun was rising over the hills, Prompto made the decision to climb up and watch it. He made his away across the field, away from the others with the hope of peace of at least a little bit. He made his way to the biggest hill and started up, even though he was in good shape the climb was killing him,   
“Fighting Magitek, no problems, daemons: bring it on, but hills are the ultimate enemy go figure,” Prompto said breathlessly.  
He paused and looked back at the camp, Ignis was walking around outside getting ready for breakfast and It looked like Noctis and Galdio were still sleeping in the tent. The world seemed so peaceful and calm now, if only it could stay like this. Prompto closed his eyes and let the wind wash over him, he could hear some animals in the distance and he smiled. This was the calmest he’s felt in so long it was great.

Opening his eyes, he turned back to the hill and continued his voyage, he was almost at the top and pushed himself onwards before he gets caught up again. Once at the top he gazed at the sunrise, the mix of orange and pinks filled the sky with hues of red, it was one of the most beautiful sights he’d ever seen. The way that the landscape was the sun cast a shadow across the land, it was slowly reseeding he was watching everything wake up and it was beautiful. He sat down and gazed at the sun, in that moment he let everything disappear.

Noctis emerged from the tent and stretched, he was finally woken up by Gladdio’s snores. Ignis was rushing around camp getting everything ready and packing somethings up so it was easier when they left.   
“Morning Specs, how’d you sleep?” Noctis asked with a yawn  
Ignis turned and smiled “Good morning Highness, I slept fine however you should go check on Prompto. His Nightmares are coming back.”   
Hearing Prompto was getting nightmares sent a shiver down his spine, ever since Noctis met Prompto something was stirred in him. Prompto always helped whenever he was feeling down the night after they went back to Insomnia Prompto was the one who really talked to him and helped him to calm down. Prompto always helped and made life more bearable for Noctis and that was something he’d always be grateful for. 

“Where's Prompto?”   
“He went over to those hills to watch the sunrise.” Ignis spoke pointing across the field.   
“Thanks Specs”   
Noctis set out across the field to Prompto, knowing he’s hurting made Noctis hurt. Prompto was one of his closest friends. When they meet in school they were just friends not the prince and a subject. Prompto was the first person in school to treat him like a regular student nothing more and nothing less.   
He got to the hill and started the trek up, Prompto always had an eye for beautiful things. It astounded him how Prompto could take amazing pictures of anything and everything. 

At the top of the hill he found Prompto laying down asleep, Noctis sat beside him looking at him. The light was shining off of Prompto’s face making him look even more handsome than he already was. Noctis brushed stray hairs from his face, he stretched and laid down next to Prompto with his arm propping up his head. Prompto grumbled and turned to Noctis throwing his arm over his waist. 

Noctis froze. He looked down at Prompto who had cuddled into his side, it felt like his heart was going to bust. Noctis had never lain with anyone like this before, he thought it was only because he was here. Prompto would have done it if Ignis or Gladio had come for him.   
His heart swelled with love for the other boy, the feeling in his chest was like nothing he experienced before. He hoped Prompto would stay asleep so he wouldn’t feel his heart racing, so they could last like this forever.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally updating after forever! I messed up and somehow got my progress on this deleted so I restarted yesterday and here we are!  
> I hope you guys/gals/everyone like it!

As Noctis gazed at his friend his mind was racing, he had never been this close to a person let alone a boy before. Sure he loved Luna but he respected her and let her have all of the space she needed. Noctis was always guarded he learned from a young age to not let anyone in, but over the years Luna had helped him to let his walls down and meeting Prompto only made them crumble further. He was sacred, and sure that Prompto didn’t feel the same way. The blond boy was always raving about Cindi and how amazing and beautiful she is; he isn’t wrong but every time he brings her up a pang of jealousy hits him in the chest. The wind ruffled his hair covering his eyes, he stared at the clouds between the strands not bothering to move them. He could hear the leaves rustle in the distance and the grass sway in time with them. This was perfect, with the sun and Prompto warming him he was easily lulled into a peaceful sleep.

Ignis bussed around the camp getting breakfast ready for the four of them, Gladio was still snoring in the tent and Noctis and Prompto still hadn’t returned. Worry started to intrude on his good feeling and he tried to brush it off, if they were in trouble there was no way he wouldn’t hear them. While his mind drifted to them he didn’t realize the eggs were starting to burn. 

“Hey ‘New recipe’ your eggs are going to cause a fire.” Gladio grumble slowly walking out of the tent and stretching. His words brought Ignis back to reality and Gladio chuckled as Ignis cursed and threw them away starting anew. He watched the man move gracefully around the counter chopping vegetables, cooking meat, rice and the eggs all at once. Gladio never gave Ignis enough credit for all that he did for the group. If they didn’t have Ignis who knows where the three of them would be... Gladio didn’t want to think of it and never wanted to find out He trudged to a chair by the newly lit fire and sunk into it almost falling back asleep being lulled by the warmth. 

“Gladio can you go get the others? They went over that hill an hour ago and haven’t returned. Breakfast is almost ready and its best while its hot.” Ignis asked not turning from the sizzling meat. Gladio opened his eyes and watched Ignis for a second and slowly stood up and started toward the hill. Why both of them went to some grassy hill, he’ll never understand but he barley understood the younger boys now. 

Prompto stirred and opened his eyes, instead of the sun blinding him, he was welcomed by Noctis holding him close. The prince had his eyes shut tight, lost in his own sleep Prompto often wondered how Noctis could wear all of the black under the sun. With the amount of running they do, Noctis probably sweat more than all of them combined. The young prince shifted more on his back taking Prompto with him so that the blond photographer was held tightly against his chest. Prompto could feel his heart rate get faster and faster, he couldn’t believe that Noctis followed him and ended up cuddling with him. 

Prompto’s heart felt like it was going to explode, he has loved Noctis since he met him this made him feel like Noctis felt the same way. Even though they were still going to Altissia to get Noctis married to Lady Luna, Prompto couldn’t help but feel love towards the Prince. If Gladio and Ignis knew they would kill him, the pair of them have been with Noctis since they were kids, the three of them grew up together. Prompto just showed up one day and he was sure Noctis took pity on him and that’s the reason they are friends. He’s always filled with the type of fear that the others are going to realize how useless he really is and ditch him somewhere along their trip. 

All he can really do is shoot his gun and sometimes use his saw, in most battles he can hold his own, and fight against the different daemons and animals they encounter. One of the only enemies he has the most problems with is Magitek, they get harder and harder every flipping time they battle. It’s not a surprise but he’s starting to feel like they aren’t training enough to fight them, in almost every battle with them Prompto is sure that he uses the most potions out of the four. 

Gladio paused halfway up the hill, he was just high enough to see Prompto stand up and stretch. The sun bounced off of his golden hair making Prompto look like the angel that he is. The boy is the most positive out of them all and he is often the most positive in every situation they face. A smile broke out and stretched across his face, the younger boy always made Gladio smile he was the easiest to get along with and they rarely fought. He knew how to make everyone laugh and distract them when they really need it. He continued toward Prompto, when he got to the top Prompto was looking off to the distance and Noctis was sleeping on the ground. Typical Noctis was always sleeping whenever he could, he was acting like a child instead of the King that everyone needs. It was Gladios job to train him and make sure he is up to the task and at like the King, but Ignis and Prompto have been babying him lately, letting him do what he wanted.  
Gladio sighed and ran his hand through his hair. 

“Hey Ignis has food done, you should head back and I’ll get his highness here up and moving.” Gladio said and Prompto only nodded heading back.  
Gladio stared at Prompto worry starting to bubble in his stomach but he turned back to Noctis and tried to wake him up.

“Noctis, foods done if you sleep you’re not eating until we get to the next camp or Hammerhead.” Gladio grumbled shaking the boy, Noctis grumbled and turned on his side. 

“well you asked for it..” Gladio spoke and picked Noctis up and threw him over his arm.

Gladio turned to the camp and started down the hill with Noctis somehow still sleeping in his grip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it's been so long! It was my last week of school and i had no time between finals to work on this  
> I have had such a hard time with this part, I started, erased and re started so many times but today i had an idea and i planned out and here we are. I hope you all enjoy it!

Prompto trudged to the camp with his hands stuffed in his pockets and head turned down. He saw every piece of grass he stepped on and every bug that scrambled out of the way. It was hard to concentrate when he felt like this, the feeling always struck him at the worst times, they were about to go meet Ardyn so he could lead them to the Archaean. This was bad enough none of them trusted him and Ardyn sent shivers down his spine, the meet twice now as Gladio said it wasn’t a coincidence Prompto was starting to believe him. 

Ignis looked up to see Prompto shuffling towards him with his head down, closely followed by Gladio who was holding a sleeping Noctis. That boy never got enough sleep, it was starting to worry Ignis because he always fell asleep at some point during the day. Ignis didn’t have anything against naps, however he could hear Noctis at night and the nightmares that plagued him. It seemed that since Noctis and Prompto started sharing a tent and talking more they both were finding some sort of relief within each other.  
Ignis couldn’t help but think that something more was going on, but Prompto knew his lace and Noctis knew his so the two should be trusted not to act upon any lose feelings.

As Gladio walked behing Prompto he couldn’t help but worry, the younger boy always got under his skin. Whenever they were in battle his thoughts went from Noctis to Prompto in seconds, being the newest addition to the group it meant that he had the least experience. He cared for the blond boy more than he would admit but part of him was sure that the others knew it. 

In minutes the three were back at the camp and Noctis was finally awake, Ignis handed out plates and the four sat down to finally eat. The clanging of forks on the plates, knifes scraping toast, and the fire cracking filled the air. No words were said as they feasted, the silence continued as Ignis cleaned up and the others broke down the camp. 

The tone followed them to the Regalia as Ignis took the wheel and the others pilled in to the long drive where they were to meet Ardyn. For the most part the drive was like always, the radio on every so often Noctis would sit on the back with the disapproving eye of Ignis making him chuckle. Half way through it started to rain and the cover went up, the four of them kept the tone light till the rain stopped and they made it to the meeting point. Ignis pulled off and they got out to stretch. Minutes later Ardyn pulled up “You know Noctis is you make Ignis drive everywhere he’s going to hate you.” Ardyn chuckled “You take the wheel this time, stay behind me, no tailgating an accident will spoil the trip.” He spoke and drove off.  
Noctis and the others set out after him keeping a steady pace behind the unsettling man, after a couple of hours they pulled off at a station to stock up and get some rest. 

Prompto couldn’t shake the feeling something horrible was going to happen because of that man, he was unsettling in the worst ways. This added to the feeling inside of him that was starting to bubble over.  
Prompto was close to the edge and no one could see it, he was thankful he could hide all of it so well. If the others knew they wouldn’t leave him alone and he didn’t want to add on to their problems, he felt like enough of a burden upon them and telling them of his troubles would make things worse. Prompto was used to this, dealing with it alone he had never trusted anyone enough to let them in. The walls he surrounded himself with held strong, even with his friends he would do anything for them. But he didn’t want them knowing what went on in his head, the few slip ups he had he was able to mask it quickly and they left it alone. 

Going to meet the Archaean was one thing that scared Prompto the thought of Noctis having to face it with little help terrified him. He had come to admire the dark haired boy, from the first time he saw him and the feelings only grew stronger. The thought of Noctis getting hurt terrified him, it was the worst thing he could imagine. He couldn’t stand to see the one he loves hurt, he couldn’t protect him from his density, but he could sure as hell do his best to help him and the others. 

Noctis watched Prompto as he was lost in thought at the table outside of the trailer, usually the boy was light and chipper, but his mood was completely different and everyone could tell. Gladio and Ignis were at the store buying ingredients to stock up. Noctis and Prompto were supposed to be playing the game but with Prompto distracted it was no fun. Noctis could read the younger boy well, they had grown close and he could read him well. Over the past few weeks he could tell that something was wrong, it was affecting  
Prompto to the point where he was distracted and restless at all times. Noctis knew he had to do something and fast, he had to help his friend from his daemons no matter the cost. These days it was hard to focus on their personal emotions but Prompto is the person that he will always take the time to help, he loved all of the guys but Prompto broke his walls the fastest and he was the one that sparked Nocits’s love. Noctis would do anything for Prompto, he needed to make sure that Prompto was alright, one of the things he hated the most was seeing his loved ones in pain. 

Noctis was starting to formulate a plan to help him, with the Archaean fight soon he would have to wait a little bit but he could perfect the plan in that time and make sure that it stays a secret from Gladio and Ignis, he didn’t need a lecture from the two of them.

Prompto could feel Nocits’s eyes on him with a steady gaze, it sparked worry within him, Prompto could feel it building in his chest like a weight pressing down on him. It only grew into his throat making it difficult to swallow. He was afraid that Noctis could see through him and he was sure that the boy did, like he usually does. Prompto was just hoping that Noctis doesn’t go overboard in trying to help him with all of the troubles the four have going.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been forever and a day since i last updated! I am so sorry I've been stuck on this chapter and with another story for the longest time and while it might not be the best I like it so here it is finally! Im going to do my best to update more often but i don't have a set schedule on when, bit i promise it won't be months apart from now on!

Prompto felt his heart burst form his chest as he and Ignis were separated from Noctis and Gladio. He knew that both boys could take care of themselves and each other but when there’s a giant trying to kill them it’s a little daunting. This trial was supposed to help them in the long run but it felt like it wasn’t worth all of the troubles that the crew was going through now.  
Ignis pulled Prompto away from the ledge in hopes to find a quick path down, the duo quickly set off to find a way down and re-unite with Gladio and Noctis, Ignis would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared, however Prompto looked panicked so he shoved his fear aside for the sake of the younger boy. 

“Prompto we have to move! I have an idea of how to get to them, but we’ve got to find the right spot to make the jump” Ignis shouted and started running to an edge in the distance.   
“What we’re going where???” Prompto shouted after Ignis as he took off running after him.   
As the pair of them ran, the trembles got worse, the temp increased and rocks started falling around them. Off to the side they could see the Titan moving, causing the world around them to fall into chaos. At times Prompto swore he could see Noct and Gladio, but that may be his hoe that the two of them are safe. 

With Gladio saving Noctis and the pair running from the Titan one thought took precedence over the others. If Prompto was safe. He wished to the gods to keep his love safe in this danger, he knew that Ignis and Prompto could take care of themselves but pair of him was terrified something might happen. 

“I’m not going to take any more of this crap” Noctis exclaimed standing to the Titan and facing him head on. Noctis got his blade ready as Titan started his attack, slamming his hand on Noctis as he blocked with all of his might. He could barely hear anything with the sound of titan crushing the rock around him, an arm came sweeping towards him and he warped under at the last second.  
“Prompto we have to hurry, Noct is in trouble!” Ignis shouted praying Prompto could still hear him. As they jumped from edge to edge praying the rock would hold firm and they wouldn’t plunge into the lava below. 

“Ignis there’s a path! One more jump and that might lead us to Noctis and Gladio! Prompto raced ahead of Ignis without a second thought, only wanting the fear in his heart to leave. The only way to do that was to get back to Gladio and Noctis and kick this titan where the sun doesn’t shine. 

“Did you Miss us” “Apologizes” the voices of his friends rang out and despite the fight a smile broke across his face, they were safe; at least for now. He couldn’t get too distracted with the hand of a giant trying to squish him like a bug. With the help of his friends he felt more powerful than he had in a while, that was until Imperials showed up. Now they had to worry a giant and them. At least that’s what the four of them thought as they continued the assault on titan, but them the Imperials started firing at Titan as well, for a second they hesitated but quickly continued the fight and in minutes Noctis was able to use Amiger.  
“We’re all here… Let’s do it! Let’s go fellas!” Noctis said 

“Ready” Ignis replied and they launched their attack working more as a team then they had since Insomnia fell. With their combined strength and the help of the army they were able to fully team up and inflict enough damage upon Titan to freeze him allowing Noctis to deal the final blow.

“What?! What is this Now!” Noctis shouted as Titan once again got into his head, he showed him Luna and Noctis was able to understand why Titan was doing this.

Once Noctis knew everything the pair of them had to get out, and fast to their surprise an Imperial ship with the one and only Ardyn on it came to their rescue. He promised the boys their safety and the four of them had no choice but to accept. As they sat on the ship, no one said a word, they were all hyper aware of everything going on around them, with Ardyn next to the piolet giving him directions and the soldiers around them. It was a risky environment and none of them were certain they could trust Ardyn to keep his word, he was shady enough by popping up where ever the four seemed to go. 

Prompto looked to Noctis seeking some type of comfort of guidance, really anything the boy could offer to try and calm down Prompto’s nerves. Ignis and Gladio were quietly talking to each other, Prompto could barely hear anything but for the most part it sounded like they were trying to come up with a plan if this goes south. Part of Prompto was scared, he wished that he could truly tell Noctis what was on his mind, but he didn’t want the group to think he was weak. 

Without breaking his word Ardyn dropped the four boys off, “Farewell for now lads, I have a feeling that we’ll meet again soon” Ardyn yelled as the ship took off once again.  
The group of friends exchanged uneasy looks and climbed into the Regalia. With Ignis at the wheel Gladio and Prompto switched places at Nocits’s request. The sun was setting and Ignis was determined to get them to a haven or hotel before the sun sets. Noctis draped his arm around Prompto and pulled him in so the blond boy’s head was resting on his shoulder. 

“No-Noct what are you doing?” Prompto stuttered with a blush rising on his face. He could feel the heat coming off of Noctis, it was obvious that his body temp was higher than normal, however he seemed fine just tired.   
“Shh Prompto just relax and take a nap, I can tell you need it. Besides I need something soft to lean my head on and what is softer than you?” Noctis spoke quietly so only Prompto could hear him. He wanted his friend to know his feelings, but he wanted to keep it a secret from Ignis and Gladio knowing the two of them, they’d lecture the boys and keep a close eye making sure the two weren’t alone for a long amount of time. That’s one of the things that really blows about being the prince, well king now… Noctis did loved Luna, she was the only one who didn’t treat him any different when he was injured as a young boy. Everyone else babied him and acted like he was a glass doll, afraid to mention anything about his injury for the fear he’d break. 

When Noctis met Prompto he knew he could trust him, it was the same feeling he’d gotten when he was with Luna only something more. He was determined to do anything and everything for Prompto, anything to do with the boy made his heart flutter.   
Prompto relaxed with his head on Noctis as he was closing his eyes he felt the whisper of Nocits’s lips on his forehead with a faint “sleep well”. He felt his heart jump, like it burst from his chest now there was no way he could fall asleep, he was now sure that Noctis felt the same way. Prompto started to formulate a plan so he and Noctis could be alone next time they were in Lestallum, and go on a proper date for once. 

Ignis glanced in the mirror and smiled, Noctis and Prompto were both asleep, it was nice to see the boys relaxing for once in light of recent events. Ignis grabbed his cup and took a sip of Ebony, he turned the radio on low to listen to something other than Gladio grumble about the leg room. Even though the group had a long and hard journey ahead, Ignis felt like if they stuck together they could go through it with ease.


End file.
